Right in front of You (Ichigo and Orihime)
by Animegirl2300
Summary: Sometimes your biggest blessing is right in front of you, even if it takes time to realize it.
1. Chapter 1

1.

She sat in her room, daydreaming. Things had been unusually quiet lately, so she hadn't been with the gang for quite some time, or him.

Ichigo kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper, and also the man she fell in love with.

At first it was just a petty crush, but after the events that transpired between them, and them growing older and graduating high school, her feelings grew immensely for him. To her surprise and benefit, they attended the same college, taking out hollows in the process, but they somehow grew apart. They were still friends, but there seem to be a wall building up between them. It wasn't intended, but over time, it just sort of stuck.

They each got their own places to live, and their own jobs, and began living their lives. However that never stopped her from loving him, even if it's from afar.

The sun was setting, dying the sky a beautiful orange hue. She decided to take a walk. Getting off her bed, she slipped on her boots, jacket, and grabbed her iPod. It was summer time, so it would be warm.

Stepping outside her apartment, she locked up tight. Going downstairs, she opened the small gate leading to her apartment, and shut it behind her. The park wasn't that far from where she lived. No one ever went there, so it was always her by herself. She would sometimes go to the dirt field and just stand in the middle of it. Occasionally but not often, she would focus her spiritual energy and pressure to her legs and feet, causing her to levitate off the ground. If she concentrated more of this ability, she could actually fly.

She clicked Mozart on her iPod, and let the soft calming violin sweep through her ears. It was her favorite instrument. Life's circumstances never allowed her to learn to play, but listening to it from a legend was fair enough.

As she walked ichigo drifted into her mind, it was a daily habit. How was he? Was he safe? Does he still overly train? Does he think and feel the same about her? That last though caused her to close her eyes for a second. Opening them again, she sped up her walk to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Reaching the park, she hopped the barb-wired fence, and landed on soft grass. She put her hair in a bun, and took off running to the dirt field. It was actually really hot today, so she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist as she ran. Placing her ipod in her brown shorts she was wearing, revealing toned legs, she continued running to the field.

Something shiny came flying towards her at warp speed, causing her to put up her shield. Her awareness had increased tenfold over time. Immediately she went into battle mode. She didn't sense any hollows, in fact she didn't feel-

She gasped.

"Ichigo?!" she whispered.

Sure enough ichigo appeared before her, in his bankai form.

He gasped.

"Orihime! I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you?!"

"Huh?" she said, still in awe of seeing her love.

"You were running so fast, almost a blur to the naked eye. On top of that your spiritual pressure was beginning to spike to a high level, and became cloudy. I couldn't sense you anymore."

Realization hit her; when her emotions began to fluctuate, her spiritual pressure spikes to an unknown level. It would often draw many hollows much to everyone's dismay.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized with a smile.

Ichigo observed the auburn beauty. She had gotten stronger he could tell, and her quick reaction of defense to his attack didn't go unnoticed.

"How have you been Orihime?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Fine, yourself." She said.

She had to fight the burning blush that was trying to break to the surface. Ichigo had decided to grow his hair out, and now it reached down his waist. In his bankai form he completely let it hang free, while during civilian mode and everyday life, he kept it tied in a ponytail. It was still a shock to her as to why he wasn't married off already, or at least dating someone.

"Good, just bored. It's been really quiet lately." He said retiring from his bankai.

He wore jeans that fit his physique, sneakers, and a short sleeved collared shirt. A few of the buttons were unbuttoned at the top, revealing his muscular chest.

Good Lord help her, she smoothly looked away.

"Yeah, it has been. But I don't mind. After everything we've been through its nice to have some peace for a change. Although that doesn't stop me from keeping in shape just in case I gotta fight once more."

In shape was right; he could practically take his eyes off her. What she was wearing while not revealing, was enough to make him think thoughts he didn't want to have towards her. Brown hiking shorts, with boots to match, and a white tank top. Even the jacket tied around her waist wasn't enough to make her lose her appeal to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

They were quiet for a few moments, just taking in the sunset, when she decided to finish what she came for.

Ichigo watched as she began walking towards the dirt field. Intrigued, he followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Hearing footsteps behind her she stopped and turned around.

"You're still here?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Is that surprising, I always come here." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Really?" she perked up. "So do I, how come I never see you?"

"I come at night, when I'm off work."

"Oh, I come when I need to clear my head." She said smiling. "By the way, how's work coming along?"

He scoffed. "Exhausting. My boss is a jerk, and every girl for miles tries to flirt, seduce, and flat out kiss me. I spend most of my day dodging women."

"Ha-haahahahahaha." She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She found it funny that he spent his days avoiding women, while she spent hers avoiding men.

"Nothing, ha-ha, it's funny because we are going through the exact same thing. I've gone through at least five cans of pepper spray spraying the men at my job for trying to sexually harass me."

The thought of someone touching her in a way that she didn't want to be touched angered him somewhat, but he kept his cool.

"Is that so?" he said.

"It is…unfortunately…" she said, her smile wavering. "It's not easy being a girl ichigo, especially with the sized chest that I have. That's the first thing men go for when they see me, or any other woman. They don't get that for me, maybe not for all women, but for me, I want a guy that loves me for me. That my body's not the first thing they see when they look at me, but my smile, or my crazy imagination, or my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

She turned away from him now.

"That's why I come here so much. For the most part it's secluded, so it's just me and nature ya know."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Yeah, I know."

He could feel her spiritual pressure begin to rise just like earlier.

"What about you ichigo, you ever think of settling down one day?" she said looking up.

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact, but it's hard finding someone who can stand me, and what I do."

"Yeah, same here. But if they truly loved us, it wouldn't matter either way right?"

"No, I suppose not."

She could feel his spiritual pressure sadden, she didn't like that.

"You want to see something I taught myself." She said whirling around suddenly, with her hands behind her back.

She backed away a little.

"What?" he said, his mood becoming lighter already.

He never could understand her sudden change in emotions, he was sure she was going to be upset about something just now, and yet she did a complete 360.

She smiled. "Something I just sort of fell into, if I'm upset, or lonely about something, I'll sometimes come here and just fly, sort of."

He had a blank expression on his face. She sweated a little.

"Ha, I'll just show you instead of trying to explain more."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Immediately she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ichigo saw the creases in her forehead, and her eyebrows deepen into a scowl as she began raising her spiritual pressure. It wasn't enough to attract hollows, and yet it was still really smothering, only in a good way.

Orihime focused her power down to her lower half. She felt herself becoming lighter, as light as a feather, and then slowly but surely, her feet began to leave the ground.

He gasped. She really was flying?!

She focused more, and went even higher, at least 13 feet off the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked down at ichigo's awed expression.

Her body had a slight golden glow around her, making her shine slightly. She looked like an angel, simply beautiful.

"You like it." she called.

For a moment he lost his voice.

"Ichigo?" she asked lowering herself a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I'm just blown away. That's amazing." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, it takes energy though." She said landing softly on the ground. "You being a soul reaper get to fly around all the time, so this is the least I can do."

"Yeah but hime you remember that's not my body I'm flying in, it's my soul. You actually fly with your body."

"Yeah I guess your…wait a minute, you called me hime." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"What?" he asked.

"Hime, you called me hime ichigo." She said smiling.

"I did?" he said. "I guess it slipped out ha-ha. Sorry."

"No no, its fine." She quickly replied.

"You sure, I don't want you to feel like I'm-"

"It's fine ichi." She giggled.

"Okay, but-" he faltered. " Hey! You just called me ichi!"

"I did?" she said playing dumb. "I don't recall."

"No, well allow me to refresh your memory." He said lunging at her.

She dodged and out of the blew flew up into the air. Catching them both off guard.

"How did I do that! I wasn't focusing my energy?!" she exclaimed.

"It's your emotions Orihime, they work both ways." Ichigo said, getting ready to go into his bankai form.

She thought about this for a moment. Usually when she was angry she could channel it, or when she wasn't it would take a lot of energy like just now with ichigo. But now she felt no energy being drained, just happiness.

"Okay." She said smiling.

He transformed and skyrocketing into the sky. Orihime barely missed his grab.

"You're a speedy little thing aren't you?" he said grinning.

"Hmmm, possibly." She said.

"Let's see how fast." He beckoned. "First one to Tokyo tower and back wins."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"And the loser?" she said, her adrenaline pumping at the thought of racing him.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about the winner decides what the loser gets." He said grinning.

"Deal…" she said suddenly unsure.

Was she even able to beat him? This was ichigo here! For all she knew, he could just flash step the whole way there. She was still fairly new to this flying thing, for all she knew she could start falling out of midair.

He caught the worry in her voice. He didn't want to rush her into anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"On second thought, maybe a race isn't such a good idea. After all you're a million times faster than me, and I barely know how to fly, plus I'm not a soul reaper so if someone sees me, that's gonna be bad news and-"

He placed a hand her head, and smiled. "You're such a worry wort hime."

Hearing her name used in an affectionate way made her heart soar, but also brought calmness to her body.

"So, we're not gonna race?" she asked.

"No, we don't have too." He said removing his hand from her head.

Gosh he looked so mouthwatering delicious with his hair flying all over the place, and his muscular abs showing.

"Good, but I like pulling your leg…so you would've lost to me anyway ichi! She yelled and the attempted to fly off.

A strong arm grasped her wrist, and pulled her backward.

"You called me ichi again." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

She gasped, feeling his arms around her.

Ichigo took this opportunity to inhale her scent. It smelled fruity, with a touch of spice. If only this woman was his wife!

He gasped, and hurriedly let go of her. For a moment his male dominance came out.

"Orihime forgive me. I shouldn't have done that."

His arms no longer wrapped around her made her sad, but she played it off.

She turned and flew away from him a little. "That's alright."

The smile she gave didn't reach her eyes, in fact she looked like she would disappear any second to him.

"Come on, let's get down from here." He suggested.

She nodded. They descended downward, landing silently. The sun was officially set, giving them a star filled night.

Ichigo went back to normal, and orihime slipped on her jacket.

"We better get going, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow." She said.

"I'm actually off surprisingly." He said, annoyed that she was leaving.

"Oh, well I have work tomorrow. I gotta get up early and beat that traffic, as usual. Maybe the men won't be so touchy." She said smirking.

"You don't like it when they harass you do you orihime?" ichigo asked.

"Of course not, it makes me feel dirty." She began. "But what else is there? I've done all that I can do except quit. My supervisor is a woman and she's jealous that all the men want me, so she's no help. In fact she craves it when I can't get any work done and then threatens to fire me if I don't have the assignments she gives me done by the due date. I went to her supervisor, who happens to be a male, and you can guess the rest."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"So just quit." He said.

"I would love to ichi but I can't. That job no matter how annoying pays the rent and the utilities." She said letting her hair down and then putting it in a ponytail. "Come on walk with me if you don't mind."

Of course he didn't. As they began walking away, they continued their conversation.

"But if money's all that's keeping you there, then you're going to end up miserable." He said.

"Yeah I know." She said. "But I don't plan on working there for the rest of my life. Once I save up enough I'm quitting for sure, and gonna move away from Japan."

He stopped walking. "You're leaving?"

She stopped walking as well. "Yeah. Nothing's keeping me here and I would much rather settle down in a place that's a lot less crowded."

She sensed his spiritual pressure spike for a moment before going back down. His eyes were hidden under bangs that had fell over them. Did he want her to stay?

Out of nowhere, she found herself reaching up, and moving his bangs out of the way. His piercing, scowling gaze locked onto hers. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed and hastily withdrew her hand. Ichigo grasped it before it was fully withdrawn.

She gasped. A wind blew in their direction.

"Ichigo?" she questioned.

His grip tightened slightly. He hadn't realized how much he missed being in her presence. How much he missed her smiles and kooky behavior at times. Even her weird eating habits. He didn't realize up until this moment how much he loved this auburn beauty.

He suddenly let go of her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

She was utterly confused at ichigo's behavior, but went to catch up with him. They walked the remainder of the night in silence.

Ichigo followed her lead, as he didn't know where she lived.

Seeing her apartment complex he came to the conclusion that this was a safe area. All of the apartments were well kept. There was a no pets sign, which meant for the most part it was a quiet environment.

Opening the gate, they went upstairs and to her door.

"Well, this is it." she said.

"I see. Just out of curiosity what's the rent here?"

"1300 a month." She said.

He gasped. "You're kidding!"

"Uh huh. This place isn't cheap. In fact these are more of the modern style ones, like in America." She said smiling.

"And you pay utilities too?!" he said still in shock.

"Yep. That's about 600 right there, so in total I pay about-"

"1900 dollars." He finished.

"Right." She said. "But it's worth it. It's a two bedroom two bathroom, plus a kitchen and living area, which is really hard to find these days."

He nodded.

"You wanna come in for some tea or coffee? I don't mind." She offered.

Any reason was a good reason to spend time with her.

"I'd like that." He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Going inside, ichigo shut the door, securing it.

Orihime immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some water. As ichigo was about to follow she called out.

"Watch your step."

He looked down and saw a single step leading down into the living room. Hard wood floors, a kitchen with a bar and stools. Looking to his right he saw the hallway. It was a pretty neat setup, and she lived here all by herself.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

"The water should be done shortly. Did you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea." He spoke.

"Good, because I just remember I'm out of coffee." She said untying her boots.

He chuckled.

She laughed. "Yeah, I gotta start keeping a grocery list on the things I need to stock up on."

Pulling off her boots, she got up, and set them by the door. She then removed her jacket, and hung it up in the closet by the front door. Ichigo found himself watching her every move like a hawk.

He made himself look away. Orihime stared at his back, even that looked muscular.

She shook the naughty thoughts going through her mind, and walked passed him.

"You want to watch some t.v. or something? You're standing there like you don't know what to do."

He smiled, and plopped down on the couch. "No, I'm good."

"Okay." She said.

The water was boiling. She grabbed two tea cups, and poured the water into them. Also grabbing a tray, she placed everything on it. Slowly entering the living room, she set it down on the coffee table. Taking a seat next to ichigo, she began preparing her own cup. Adding in the tea bag, two teaspoons of sugar and a little vanilla cream, she stirred it all together. Ichigo just placed the tea bag in.

Tapping her spoon on the rim, she brought the cup too her nose and inhaled.

"Ahh." She said.

"Smells good." Ichigo said.

"Hmm hmmmm. I love the smell of the vanilla; it reminds me of my brother. Anything vanilla he liked. He even slept with a stuffed vanilla cone plushy."

They laughed.

"He sounded like an awesome guy Orihime." Ichigo said.

"He was, he really was. I can't recall our parents, but I do recall him just scooping me up into his arms, and running as fast and as far away from the life we had." She said taking a sip.

A lump began to form in her throat.

"Gosh I miss him Ichigo…I really do…" her voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

He gripped her shoulder gently.

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Ha-ha. I don't know why I do this to myself. Every time I bring my brother up, I start crying. It's like I set myself up."

"It's okay to cry every once and while over someone who's no longer here. It's what makes us human." Ichigo said.

She looked at him. "I know ichigo, but what's the point when your tears can't bring them back. When you ever so often find yourself remembering the times you had with that person, only for the painful truth to hit you and you realize they aren't-"

She put the cup on the coffee table, and got up. Blowing out, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"This is depressing, why don't we change the subject huh."

He placed his cup down, and gently grabbed her hand. Her whole frame was shaking. While he fought and freed her brother from his hollowfication, that still didn't change the fact that he was gone. It was the same with his mother. She was never coming back, and every now and then, when he was alone, he would shed some silent tears.

He began pulling her down. She stiffened.

"I'm alright ichigo."

He pulled harder, forcing her to sit down, or lose a limb.

"Ichigo really I-"

"Hush hime." He said pulling her into his arms.

He rested her head on his chest; his body heat engulfing her, his heartbeat soothing her.

Within moments she drifted off to sleep, warm tears coming down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Her eyes snapped open. Sunlight poured through the window. She slowly sat up. She looked down and saw covers? Looking around, she was in her bedroom. Last night's events flashed through her mind, and she gasped. She had work. Did she dare look at the clock?

9:00 a.m.

"GAAAAAHHHH! I only have thirty minutes to get to work!" she screamed.

She hopped out of bed, and bumped into her nightstand, knocking a folded piece of paper down. She picked it up and opened it.

Don't worry about the dishes, I took care of them, and as you can see placed you in your room. Ha-ha. By the way, I'll pick you up from work tomorrow. I shouldn't have a problem finding the place. –Ichigo

She smiled and held the note close. She dropped it suddenly knowing she had to get to work or risk getting fired from that witch of a supervisor.

Not having time to take a shower, she stripped off her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Stuffing a toothbrush in her mouth, she splashed water on her face and quickly patted it dry. Going over her teeth a few times, she spit the toothpaste out and hurriedly rinsed. Drying her mouth, she sprayed a few squirts of perfume on her chest, and a little under her arms. Dashing to the closet, she slipped on some black flats, a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse. Glancing at the clock it read 9:07 a.m. Slipping on her blazer, she went back into the bathroom, and hurriedly brushed her hair, putting it in a bun. Going out her room, she grabbed her purse by the door and keys off the hook. It was 9:11 when she locked up her house.

"I'm gonna be late!" she muttered.

Running downstairs, she opened her gate and closed it.

She ran to her car and got in. Sticking the key into the ignition, she practically floored the gas pedal. Buckling up, she stopped at the stop sign, and then pulled out. She pulled into her job at 9:27 a.m. grabbing her things she ran up the stairs and into the glass doors. All employees

checked in at the desk. Snatching her time card, she scribbled in 9:29 a.m. and slid it into the time slot, then placed her card back inside her drawer named inoue.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Running a little late hot stuff." A voice spoke.

She groaned. Not even looking his way, she walked over to the elevator. Of course he followed her.

Out of all the men who harassed her, he did the most. Niko Jentsui. He was her co-worker unfortunately.

The elevator doors opened and she got in, running into another one of her harassers.

"Hello Miss Inoue, how are you this morning."

She didn't respond to him either, instead pushing floor number 3.

"What's the matter, can't talk this morning?" he asked.

"I don't know Todd; she hasn't spoken to me either this morning." Niko cooed.

She silently prayed to hurry and get out of there before one of them attempted to grab her butt, or "accidently" brushed their hands against her chest.

The elevator doors opened, and she ran right into her supervisor. Great.

"Inoue." She said with utter distaste.

"Miss Fukumoto." She said as politely as possible.

Gosh she wished she could strangle the woman. Stepping out of the elevator, she walked on to her office.

She hadn't even sat down at her desk before the woman had to ruin her day.

"That assignment I gave you, is it finished yet?"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Thank God she finished that assignment a couple nights ago. She made it a habit that from now on all the assignments she got from this woman were to be done immediately, all other projects would be put on hold until hers was done.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" she asked faking a smile.

The woman's eyes narrowed as if she didn't expect her to get it done so early.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would."

She opened her drawer, and pulled out a black binder. She placed it on her desk. The woman snatched it off and began to read through it. Everything was done in perfect detail, better than her or her other employees. It only made her fume with more jealousy.

Orihime was smart, beautiful, and quite frankly everything she was not. She had beautiful colored hair, creamy skin, and a chest most women would kill for, and yet she was kind and humble. She didn't flaunt her body around, or try to act like she was better than the rest of them, it drove the woman mad.

She growled in anger, and began ripping the pages out the binder, tearing them up in front of her eyes.

Orihime gasped wide eyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MISS FUKUMOTO!" she exclaimed.

"What's it look like girly! I'm tearing up your assignment! I want it redone over and submitted to me by tomorrow morning or you can kiss this job goodbye do you understand me!"

Orihime's eyes weld up with tears. She spent two straight nights, with barely any sleep, researching, planning, doing rough drafts and edits, to produce a finished product, and this woman comes and reduces her work to shreds.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"…Yes…" she said.

"YES WHO!" she yelled, satisfied at Orihime's reaction.

"Yes…Miss Fukumoto…" she said, her anger rising.

"Good." She said tossing the binder on the floor.

She turned and closed the door, leaving a very distraught woman inside.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Orihime looked at her report, it lied in pieces. Blinking her eyes, tears flowed out. She slowly got up, and went over to her report. Kneeling down, she began picking up the pieces.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

How she needed him now.

Ichigo felt a dramatic change in orihime's spiritual pressure. It felt weighed down, and depressed, even empty. He didn't like that. The pressure was beginning to drag him down. Something was up with her. He was already out, so he hurriedly followed her spiritual pressure. It lead him to a tall high rise building called "Animation Incorporated." Going up the stairs and through the glass doors, he walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here to see Orihime Inoue." He said.

The woman looked up from the computer and gasped.

"Here we go." He thought.

It was the same everywhere he went. He watched as a blush consumed her entire face.

"Who…who did you say you wanted to see?" she asked sheepishly.

"Inoue, Orihime Inoue." He repeated.

The woman's face turned into a scowl.

"Of course, what guy doesn't want to see her." She muttered.

Ichigo heard her remark, but didn't reply. To think Orihime had to go through this everyday made his blood boil.

Typing on her computer she pulled up Orihime's information.

"She's on floor three, room 23."

"Thank you." he said.

Going over to the elevator all eyes were on him, especially the women. The men were already giving him dirty looks.

He was wearing dark jeans, black sneakers, and a tan buttoned down shirt. His hair was tied in a long ponytail. The elevator opened, and he ran into her supervisor. She had the same reaction as the receptionist.

"Oh pardon me." she said.

"It's okay." He said moving past her.

He didn't like the vibe he got from this woman. He pressed the third floor. As the doors were shutting, she held out her hand, stopping it. She stepped back inside.

"Sorry, I just remembered I needed to go get something."

"Hmm." He said.

"Oh, you're going to floor three, so am I."

The woman was a terrible liar.

She watched as he didn't respond back, so she tried for a pleasant conversation.

"So, on your way to see someone for a job?" she asked smiling up at him.

The elevator began to move.

"No." he said.

"Oh." She said.

He wanted to hurry up and get out of this woman's presence.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name's Laura Fukumoto, the supervisor here." She said extending her hand.

He reluctantly shook it. "Ichigo."

"Ahh, that's a handsome name. It fits you well." She said.

He slightly smiled down at the black haired woman. She was tall and lanky, with no figure. He had seen skinny women like her before, but at least they had some curves. She was a walking stick. The elevators opened finally. He smoothly walked out, she hurried after him.

"I'm sorry but I don't mean to come off too strong. How about some coffee after you're done with whatever it is you have to do here?" she offered.

He politely turned her down. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Oh? Well okay, my office is room 25 in case you change your mind." She said.

He smiled, and walked away. Greatful to get away from that person, he kept walking until he came to room 23. Her name was on the door. He knocked gently.

Orihime lifted her head up from her desk, her eyes puffy and red. She grabbed some tissues, and patted her eyes.

"Just a sec." she said.

She threw the rest of the bawled up tissues into the waste basket, and looked in her mirror. Gosh she looked terrible, but what could she do. She braced herself.

"Come in."

Ichigo walked in and she nearly hit the ceiling with joy.

He gasped at the sight of her face. She had been crying, hard. He shut the door. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ichigo!" she said.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey, what's going with you? What happened?!"

She shook her head, while she cried more. This time it was more of a relief than sorrow.

"Orihime?" he spoke softly, rubbing her back.

"I can't…do…this anymore…" she cried. "I can't put up…with that woman…anymore ichigo!"

"What woman?" he asked. "Your supervisor."

"Ye…yes." She said.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be a 'Laura Fukumoto' would it?" he asked.

She gasped and looked up at him.

"How did you know?"

"The woman came on to me just before I came to you. She suggested having coffee."

"What!" Orihime exclaimed.

Her anger rose.

"What did you say to her?"

"I turned her down of course. That woman gave me the shivers and now I see why." He said wiping her tears away.

She nodded.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

"She took my report, the assignment that she gave me to work on, the assignment I spent two full nights on without any sleep, and tore it up."

He gasped.

"Right in front of me ichigo…and…on top of that, she wants me to resubmit it to her by tomorrow morning, or she's going to fire me!"

His anger skyrocketed. If that woman was a man he'd rough her up a bit for doing this to Orihime. She did nothing to deserve this, and he wasn't going to let her deal with this place any longer.

"Pack up your things. Your quitting." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

She gasped.

"But…but I can't. Ichigo I need this job. It pays for me. How am I going to support myself without it?!"

"You can support yourself by finding another job where you don't work for jerks or perverts."

"Not one that pays like this. If I lose this job I mind as well say goodbye to my house, my car, everything that this job pays for."

"Orihime not at the expense of your well-being. Who knows, next time she may do something worse to you, or one of the men may actually do something more than what they are doing now."

She shook her head. "Ichigo that may not happen at all."

"Your right, it won't, because if it does I'm destroying the one responsible. You don't deserve this Orihime, and I won't stand by and let you or anyone else stand in the way of you being happy."

She looked up at him, into those eyes she had come to cherish so much.

He stroked her face. "Understand?"

She nodded. She had wanted to quit for a long time, but never had the nerve. Whenever she did work up the courage, it would get shot down by all the what-if scenarios. Now, the man she loved was telling her to quit, to take a chance. The thought of him not loving her flashed in her mind, and she wondered if she was going to regret this decision in the long run. She pushed the thought away. Even if he didn't love her, she knew that he cared enough for her to push her to quit. This job wasn't good for her or her health.

"Okay Mr. Kurosaki, I'll do it. But you better be right." She said jabbing him in the chest.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Am I ever not?

She blushed and pulled away from him. She went over to a corner, and picked up a brown box that previously had office supplies in it.

She set it down.

"Okay, operation resignation begin." She chimed.

He smiled. Her spiritual pressure was rising, and her smile was back. This was the Orihime he knew.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Ichigo helped her clean out her desk and pack her belongings. Everything was done except one more thing.

"Now I have to speak to the witch." Orihime said annoyed.

"Hey, relax redhead I gotcha on this one." He said.

"Redhead, look who's talking." She smirked.

Her supervisor came in suddenly.

"Speaking of which." Ichigo said.

The woman gasped. "Inoue what's this?"

"I'm quitting Laura. I've put up with you and this place for far too long and I've had it. Get yourself another assistant because I'm through!"

She turned to ichigo.

"Let's go ichi." She said smiling.

"With pleasure." He said winking at her.

The woman was fuming. Ichigo was obviously interested in Orihime, as were all the men, and on top of that they were already acquainted.

He picked up her box and followed her out. She grabbed her name tag on the door and stuck it in the box.

The supervisor only stared in utter shock. People were watching from outside their offices as Orihime and Ichigo made their way to the elevator.

As the door's opened, Todd and Niko stepped out.

"Hey Orihime what's going on?" Niko asked, eyeing ichigo.

"I'm quitting," she said pushing for the first floor, "and leaving you perverts and the witch behind."

They gasped as the doors shut.

She blew out.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed. "I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time ichi."

"You could never tell." He said smiling down at her.

She smiled back. The doors opened and they walked out.

People stared left and right. Orihime and Ichigo were a perfect couple. Women and men alike scowled at them.

Ichigo got the door for her.

"After you." he said.

"Why thank you good sir." She responded.

Going downstairs, they walked to her car. She pressed her remote and the car doors unlocked.

"Ichigo can you drive I'm exhausted." She said.

Her stomach rumbled.

"And hungry." Ichigo added. "Sure, how about some breakfast, my treat."

"Ahh Ichigo I don't want to impose." She quickly said.

"How are you imposing when I'm offering silly?" he asked opening the back door and setting her box on the floor.

He shut it and opened the driver's side. Placing his hands on the top of the door, he waited for a response.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car you." he grinned.

She beamed and got in on the passenger side. He got in and shut the door, sticking the keys into the ignition.

Orihime's stomach growled some more. She gasped.

"Looks like I better step on it."

His stomach rumbled then.

"Ha-ah, consider it stepped on." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

They ate at I Hop. Ichigo held the door open for Orihime, as she stepped out. They walked to her car, this time Orihime driving.

"Boy I'm stuffed." She said.

"Right, that steak was delicious." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but it was expensive. I'm gonna pay you back my half okay." She said started the ignition.

"Orihime, how many times do I have to say it, I offered." He said buckling up. "You don't have to pay me back, besides, you need to save your money now more than ever."

He watched her eyes saddened. Even though she quit, it was still the after math. How was she going to pay the bills, the rent, buy the groceries, just support herself. Jobs just don't fall out of the sky, it took time and dedication.

"Hey…" he said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked his way.

"You will get a job Orihime, and it will be one where you call the shots, or at least work for someone who's a sweetheart, like you. Okay."

He was always encouraging her, telling her everything would be okay. If he didn't love her it would break her heart, but she would let him go. She wasn't that kind of person, to obsess over a man, or stalk his every move. If ichigo wasn't the one for her, then there was someone else, but she hoped he was.

She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Yeah…" she said turning away.

Buckling up, she pulled out of the parking lot.

As they began driving, she asked where to.

"Um, how about we go to my place." He said.

She gasped, and blushed.

"R…really?" she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked observing her reaction.

"Uh no!" she said quickly.

Of course it did, it was different being alone with him in her apartment, but to be alone with him in his was different, not to mention she had never seen his place.

"You sure?" he asked.

She had to calm down. It wasn't like she was going to go to ichigo's place and he'd take advantage of her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tell me where okay." She said.

"Okay, get in the right lane, and turn."

Listening to his directions, a car cut her off causing her to hit the brakes, along with everyone in

back of her.

"THE IDIOT!" Ichigo shrieked.

Orihime was breathing heavily, her hands shaking on the stirring wheel.

He gripped her shoulder. "You okay Orihime?"

"Yeah…" she took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, just a close call."

Cars honked in back. She slowly proceeded forward.

"I swear I should run a blade through that guy!" Ichigo growled.

"It's okay Ichigo, I'm alright. Besides if there was an accident I'd doubt I'd be harmed anyway. My little friends would have activated at the first sign of danger." She said referring to her hairpins.

Ichigo gazed up at them. The ice blue snowflakes that were always in her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would have." He said calming down a little bit.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

As ichigo directed Orihime his place, she rounded a corner, and came to a gate. Inside was humongous houses, a lake, and a golf course.

"OH MY GOSH ICHIGO YOU LIVE HERE!" she said leaning forward.

Ichigo blushed. "Yeah…yeah I do." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's beautiful." she said looking at him.

"Yeah, but don't let the looks fool you. The cops are here almost every day due to someone always managing to break in. On top of that it's never quiet due to people having parties."

"Oh." She said.

"Here," he said handing her the gate key. "Slide it in."

She took the card and entered it into the slot.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki." An automated voice spoke.

"Ohh, fancy much." Orihime smirked at him taking the gate key.

"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes.

He took the gate key and slipped it back in his pocket.

She smiled, and waited for the gate to open fully. Driving in, she rounded another corner.

"Keep going all the way till the end, then make a left. My house is 3337 Emperial Drive." He said.

"Gotcha." She said.

Going to the end, she made a left. His street was a little ways down. She turned and looked for his address. Finding it she gasped in awe as she pulled up into the driveway. It was long and made a circle. She stopped in front of his door.

"Ichigo this is amazing!" she said.

"Ha-ha, thank you, but it's not much really."

"Not much?" she said shutting off the car and sitting back.

He unbuckled and sat back as well. "No, it's not to me, but for someone else seeing it for the first time it might be."

She unbuckled. "Yeah, it is. It reminds me of relationship gone bad."

He raised an eyebrow. "A relationship?"

He was extremely curious now. Who was the guy she almost got involved with? He was low key possessive of her, although he wasn't going to make a move on her yet.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, as a matter of fact I do." He said.

"Well, it was during our college years. The guy and I didn't speak much, but I knew the guy had a crush on me." she began. "Of course my body had a big thing to do with it."

She scoffed. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Make a long story short we went on a couple of dates, and believe it or not he seemed like a pretty decent guy, until I made the idiotic mistake of allowing myself to go over his house for dinner one particular evening." She said. "The moment I knocked on his door everything in me wanted to get out of there, but I brushed it off as me just nervous being over a male's house for the first time by myself. He opened the door, and had on a nice suit and tie, and the place smelled really good. We had our dinner, and even desert, and then he decides to offer me a drink."

She stopped suddenly.

"Knowing how you are Ichigo when it comes to your friends, you sure you want to know the rest of the story?" she asked looking at him.

His eyes narrowed. Did the guy try to take advantage of her?

"Finish the story Orihime, please."

She sighed. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

"He offered me some wine. I didn't think anything of it, after all, I saw him pour the wine into both our glasses." She said. "But…I think he may have done something to my glass without me seeing-tainted it somehow. After all he was rich enough to get all kinds of drugs now that I look back on it, but anyway, I took a sip of wine and nothing happened. He took a sip of his, and we were just chatting. However as time dragged on, I found myself becoming really drowsy. I wasn't drunk I knew, but I began seeing things in twos. My vision became blurry. I told him that I needed some air, and stood up, nearly falling."

Ichigo was growing extremely heated, but he held back for her sake.

"He caught me, but instead of taking me outside, he began leading me to the bedroom. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was taking me to his balcony. I thought he was telling the truth, since his house was big enough to have a balcony obviously. He had a balcony, but instead of leading me to it, I found myself being lowered onto the bed. I began to panic. He kept saying how pretty I was and what an idiot I was also. That part I agreed with, what other reason would a guy want me except for my body? My physical strength was leaving me at an amazingly fast rate, so I was forced to use my powers. He couldn't see the shield obviously. As he tried to get to me, screaming vulgar language, I managed to get up, my shield still intact."

She paused, and happened to look at Ichigo.

He was trembling, his fists clenched. It could have been her imagination, but she saw a slight aura around him.

"Con…tinue…Orihime…" he said darkly.

His hair concealed his expression, but Orihime knew he was upset.

"I told you it was going to upset you ichigo." She said.

"Just finish the story." he said.

"That's basically it. I walked away with him trying to get to me. I find it funny that he didn't stop to think what exactly was stopping him from getting to me. Once I got to my car, he slammed it

shut, and tried to grab me, all his efforts useless. I finally used my power to send him flying back into his house. I got in the car, and drove away. The next day, he took one look at me, and ran in the opposite direction." She finished.

"So that's it…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but if it hadn't been for my powers I would've…he would've-" she faltered.

"Well, you know being a male what would have become of me." she said lowering her head.

Her hair covered her face. There was a tense silence between the two of them. Ichigo was infuriated. How dare some punk come along and think he would take advantage of his Orihime.

Orihime on the other hand felt a rush of sadness, knowing that a person was so close to taking what belonged to her husband and him alone.

A cellphone vibrated, breaking the tension, and silence.

Ichigo reached in his pocket, and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki speaking." He answered.

"Hi Mr. Kurosaki, it's me Rukia." She said.

He groaned. Hearing from her couldn't be good.

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki, what can I help you with?"

"Well, it's about that project you gave to me…"

He knew it!

"No! Do you hear me Rukia Kuchiki, the answer is no! I have given you a full month to get that project done! You are out of excuses, unless someone died!" he yelled.

Orihime watched him silently. Was he the boss of someone, or a manager? That would explain this huge mansion he lived in.

"Well that's just it, someone did die, a close relative of mine. I swear I'm not lying, and to prove it, I'll give you a copy of the obituary…" she quickly replied.

He let out a deep sigh. "I swear you people think I'm playing with you, you really do." He spoke placing his hands on his eyes, rubbing them.

She was silent, hoping her boss would give her more time on the project she was assigned. She wasn't lying; a family member really did die.

"I want you to listen…carefully." He began slowly. "You have one more week…just one more week Kuchiki, if that project is not on my desk a week from today then forget about coming back to work. I will personally send your stuff home. I'm tired of your laziness, as well as everyone else's. I'm always carrying all the slack, and then the big boss breathes down my back. Do you understand me?"

Orihime was amazed and nervous at ichigo's tone. It was serious, dark, and professional all in one.

"Yes Sir." She said.

"Bring the obituary as promised, or I may just fire you on the spot." He said hanging up.

He nearly crushed the phone.

A hand covered his knee. He jerked, remembering there was another person in the car with him.

"Sorry Orihime, I didn't want you to see that." He said looking at her.

"That's okay. You're a much better boss than mine was. You give them chances." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I give them too many. It's starting to catch up with me." he said.

"Don't worry, if there still not pulling their share, you'll know when to fire them, and you won't make them feel less than a human being when you do either." She said moving a strand out of his eye.

He smiled, all of his anger melting. That's just the affect she had on him.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"Come on, let's go." He said getting out the car.

She grabbed her purse, and took her keys out the ignition. Getting out the car and shutting the door, she walked with ichigo to his front door.

Going up a few steps, ichigo pulled out his key and opened one of the doors. An alarm went off. He disarmed it.

Orihime was in awe for the millionth time. They stood in the foyer. She could see the winding stairway, and the railing that overlooked the foyer. Off to her left was an office, her right another part of the house. Straight ahead besides the staircase, was a step leading down into the rest of the house.

Ichigo nudged her.

"Your drooling Orihime." He smirked.

She quickly closed her mouth. "Ha-ha, sorry."

"Come on, I'll take you on a tour. Would you like that redhead?"

She giggled. "Very much so carrot top."

He scoffed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him.

He smiled down at her, she doing the same.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" she squealed. "Your house is beautiful, I can't help but still wonder why you haven't settled down with anyone ichi, this house is too big for you alone."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but like I said, it's going to be hard to find a normal person to put up with me Orihime." He said going over to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

"Um just water." She said taking a seat on a stool. "Do you cook?"

"Ha, heck no!" he said placing a water bottle in front of her.

She unscrewed the cap, and took a sip.

"Ha-ha."

"What?" he said opening a coke and shutting the fridge.

"I take it you eat out then most of the time?" she asked placing the cap on the water.

"Yep."

"How do you stay fit then?!" she asked.

"I hunt hollows, beat up bad guys, and run away from women 24/7." He said smirking.

She burst out laughing at that last part.

He smiled.

"That's true." She said.

They were quiet for a few moments, neither wanting to speak. Orihime glanced at the time. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

Ichigo observed her silently. She was beautiful, she always was to him; he was just too dense headed to realize it. He had always seen her as his comrade and friend in battle, someone he had

to protect along with all the others. Now, she was someone he wanted to protect, always. During their college years, they rarely saw each other, but she was always in the back of his mind.

Orihime turned and caught Ichigo observing her intently.

"What is it ichigo?" she asked.

"Huh?" he shook his head slightly. "Sorry."

She cocked her head to the side. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said taking another sip of coke.

He was about to say something else, when an enormous amount of spiritual pressure went through the room.

Orihime gasped. "Ichigo you feel that!"

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo said going into his bankai.

Out of nowhere Orihime went flying into a wall.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled.

He attempted to go to her, when he went flying into another wall. Something invisible was attacking them.

Orihime called ichigo's name. The invisible foe turned to her, although she couldn't see it. She put up her shield. A huge fist hit at it, breaking it instantly. She barely dodged. Ichigo shot up, his sword drawn.

"Orihime get out here now!" he yelled.

He couldn't see it, but he could sense where it was.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" she yelled putting up her shield again.

The foe destroyed it again, breaking through it. Ichigo appeared in front of her, blocking the attack.

Something roared, shattering all of the windows in the house.

"Do as I say!" Ichigo ordered.

"No!" she said powering up.

Using her power, she flew up into the air. Focusing, she shielded her and ichigo in a huge dome, stronger than before. The foe hit it again, and its attack bounced back.

Orihime's hair unraveled, floating around her.

"ATTACK!" she yelled.

Her fighter went out, swiftly going through the foe. It cried out more.

Ichigo watched in awe as she controlled her spiritual pressure, shielded them, and got in an attack.

"Ichigo, now's your chance!" she yelled.

"Right!"

Orihime let him leave the shield. He went out and dashed forward. His blade piercing through a shell of some sort till he felt flesh.

Something didn't feel right. The foe's spiritual was rising at an alarming fast rate. Orihime gasped, and lowered her shield.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed.

Forcing all of her power to the surface, she appeared before him and wrapped her arms around him. Unbeknownst to her, she had a pair of shiny gold wings engulfed around her and ichigo, as the foe exploded.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

As the smoke cleared, ichigo's house was a mess. Things lie in ruin, but the structure itself still stood. No one on the outside could tell something was wrong safe for the shattered windows. Ichigo regained focus, and gasped. He was floating.

Orihime opened her eyes, and saw they were in a shiny bubble. She let go of ichigo and flew back. Ichigo turned and his eyes widened. Orihime had changed. A pair of long golden wings were spread out on either side of her back. She had on a simple white dress that stopped at her thighs, and no shoes. Her hair seemed to have gotten longer, curling at the ends, and her eyes had a slight glow to them.

"Ori…hime…is that you?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You changed?!" Ichigo said in awe of her beauty.

"What do you-" she gasped as she noticed her wings.

She looked down at herself. Her hands were glowing, her whole body was. She unconsciously lowered them back down to the ground.

She desperately wanted to see herself in a mirror. She hurriedly went to the bathroom, a blur even to ichigo, he could barely keep up with her. He gasped and followed her.

She switched on the light, and her heart sped up. She was never one to brag about herself, but she looked amazing.

"Is…that me?" she asked aloud.

The form she was in, was more powerful, and yet it took her less energy. Her mind was swirling.

Her fairies came out, and hovered around her.

"Orihime?" they said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you know what just happened?"

"No…" she said.

The fighting one scoffed. "Of course you don't? Are you really so clueless!"

"Cut it out." one of them said. "She doesn't realize how her feelings can channel so much power, especially when fear and love are combined."

Her eyes widened. "Fear and love?!"

"Yes. This form you have taken is the result of the two feelings you felt so strongly just now. Fear and love."

"In other words, you can call this form "the fear of losing someone you love."

Ichigo gasped, orihime doing the same.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Orihime, just now someone you held dear to you, was about to get injured really badly. You sensed that, and so in response you acted on two impulses. The fear of not being able to get to them in time, and the love you had for them that was still unspoken."

She shook her head. "But I-"

"Don't deny how you feel now Orihime." They said beginning to disappear. "It was that love that may have very well saved his life."

"WAIT!" she called.

Her fairies disappeared, and the form she was in dissolved. She was left alone. Her eyes burned.

Ichigo had heard every word. He was stunned, but also relieved. She felt the same as he did.

Orihime didn't dare look behind her, or in the mirror. Ichigo was behind her she knew. She couldn't even look at him right now. Turning she attempted to leave.

"Ichigo I gotta go." She said not looking at him.

He caught her arm as she tried to leave.

"Let go please." She said trying to escaped from his grip.

He slightly squeezed her arm. "Look at me." he said.

She kept her head down.

He gently pushed her back into the bathroom. She gasped.

She struggled to get lose. Tears fell.

"Let go of me…" she spoke.

Her voice was low. Right now she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. It was naturel. When the feelings you have for someone are just blurted out in the open, without warning. The only thing going through your head was the possibility of rejection, and the fear and hurt that came with it.

"Look at me." he said softly.

His hands cupped her face, and raised it against her will.

Fear, was the only thing he could see.

He wiped her tears away. "Are you afraid of something?" he asked.

Her eyes widened.

"There's something you want to tell me, but you're afraid to."

"Ichigo just let me go, I need to get my head cleared."

"No, because I already know why you want to leave. I want you to say it to me though."

"Say what?" she asked, her heart racing.

"You already know, it doesn't take rocket science." He said.

Ichigo knew he was being cruel, but he needed to hear those words from her. Although he knew how she felt about him, it came from another source. He needed the main one, he needed her to say that she loved him. She wasn't the only one afraid of rejection, so was he. Although her powers said how she felt, he wanted confirmation from her. Orihime could easily deny those feelings her powers said she possessed, and although it wasn't likely, it still made him feel uneasy.

"But I'm not going to force you to feel something you don't have for me ichigo."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "Don't assume something just because you feel like you'll be putting a burden on someone if you tell them something that you mean from you heart. It's not up to you how they will react, or how they feel."

She gasped. All along she was afraid of how ichigo would see her if she confessed her love for him, and he was basically telling her not to be. It was better to let someone know how you truly felt, rather than ponder the what-if statement. If he loved her then great, if not, then so be it. But at least she had said how she felt, so she wouldn't have any regrets later on in life.

The words came out so smoothly.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

In response he leaned down and kissed her lips. She was his finally, and he wouldn't let her go.


End file.
